Amplification circuitry within cellular phones often has to account for varying transmit power requirements. These varying requirements may result in the amplification circuitry providing different transmit powers for different operational conditions of the cellular phones, e.g., the mode or frequency range in which the cellular phone is operating, distance from a base station, etc. In order for the amplification circuitry to operate efficiently across a range of transmit powers, with a fixed supply voltage, the amplification circuitry may include a matching network that is capable of providing a varying impedance transformation.